All or Nothing
by Valarie
Summary: What happens with Val's daughter gets into a bad car accident? Will she live or will problems come across that Val never knew about?~~~Chapter Seven NOW UP~~~
1. Metting in Wal Mart

All Or Nothing  
  
A/N: Well it's back and maybe not better, but i think it is. Well here it is. And thanks to Makatibird for   
for the help on the tilte of this chapter...You are great..thxies  
Disclam: I own everyone u dont know and the plot and everything u dont know.  
  
All Or Nothing---Chapter One: Metting in Wal Mart  
  
Caitie was walking around WalMart for things for her, Jamie her their 3 kids. Jamie, and Hank were at Caitie's and Jamie's house trying to keep   
things under contol. Jake, who was 5 and the set of twins, Collen, a girl, and Alex, named after the famous Alex, were 3. Hank and Jamie were   
trying to get them to take a nap, which wasn't workin to well.  
  
Caitie was looking at a rack of T-shirts when she bumped into a little girl, who she figured to be about 4 or 5, "I'm sorry little girl. Are you lost?"  
  
The little girl shooke her head and begain to cry.  
  
"Where's your mommy?" Caitie asked her.  
  
"I-I don't know..."  
  
"Hey don't worry, I'll help you find her. What's your name?"  
  
"T.C"  
  
"Hey, T.C. My name is Caitie, do you know where your mom was the last time you seen her?"  
  
"She was holding my hand in the line for the loo, and we got seperateed and...."  
  
"Ok let's go look for her."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Jamie waked in the living room, where Hank was sitting, "So..." Hank started, "Did you get them to   
sleep?"  
  
"Well, the twins are sleeping and Jake is laying down." Jamie replied.  
  
"That's good. So have you talked to Tyler latly?"  
  
"No. He's been to busy with work and all. Why havn't you?"  
  
"Nope. And I'm his best friend, you'd think he would find time for me."  
  
"Right, anyways. Have you takled to Val latly? Me or Caitie havn't talked, or heard from her sience she   
moved. I mean she didn't even go to the party last year, for the 5 year reunion."  
  
"Nope. I just found you two, Tyler and I keep in contact but he's always working, thats why I want to   
see him or talk to him and tell him I'm moving back."  
  
"Oh ok. If he calls I'll tell him your looking for him."  
  
"Ok great. So where's Caitie?"  
  
"Oh. She's out shopping for things."  
  
"Women..."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
While Caitie and T.C. looked around for T.C.'s mom, Caitie learned that her and her mom are just in town trying to find her mom's best friend to   
visit. Or something like that. Caitie couldn't quite understand her,  
with her crying and stuff. After a few more minutes of looking around, T.C. yells, "Mommy," and Caitie   
sees that she runs up to a kinda tall women, with sholder length blond hair, with a light blue tag-top and   
a dark blue skirt.  
  
A.N: So who's the little girls mom? What ever happened to Val? Why is Tyler so distance from   
everyone? Are Val and Tyler together but hidding it? I want to say thanks to inaheartbeatbaby13 and Makatibird. Thanks guys. 


	2. Coming Together

A/N: Here's chapter two. I hope you like it..I changed it a bit. Well now for that dumb Disclam hehe.  
  
Disclaim: If I owned anything do you think the show would be canceled?  
  
All or Nothing chapter two: Coming Together  
  
Hank and Jamie were sitting down on the couch when Jakes came running out, "Daddy, daddy. When is lunch?"  
  
Hank chuckles and Jamie replies, "My guess, Jake. Would be when your Mom comes home."  
  
"But we're hungry NOW!"  
  
"OK. Go play. Hank come help me."  
  
Jake ran out and Jamie and Hank got up. Just as they were about to head to the kitchen the phone rang.  
Jamie, being the closet to it got it, "Waite's. Speck now or forever hold your peace."  
  
"Hey Jamie. It's Tyler....."  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
"Mommy, mommy." Taylor yelled.  
  
The lady turned around, "Taylor. There you are." She ran to her daughter.  
  
"This lady helped me find you." She told her mum.  
  
She turned to the lady, "Thank you. I was so worried about her...wait. Caitie?"  
  
"You're welcome. Val?"  
  
"Oh my God, Caitie." Val runs over and gives her a hug, "I was just on my way to find you."  
  
"That's your daughter? Who's the.." But stopped seeing the sad look starting to see a sad look form.  
  
"Yeah, she's my daughter. T.C. short for Taylor Conneli" She finally spoke.  
  
"Come on, let's find something to eat. And you can catch me up on your life. And I will catch you up on  
mine."  
  
While they were eating Caitie learned that after Val had moved, after her dad died the summer of there  
senior year, she finished high school and meat a great guy. They got married, had Taylor and she was preagnet  
with the second child when her and Sean, her husband were in a car crash. Val was the only one to survive,  
she had seen her husband die right in front of her. And that Val had lose the baby. And Val learned that  
Caitie and Jamie got married, which was no surprise, and they had 3 kids, "And Jamie and Hank are watching  
them right now." She finished up.  
  
"If them two are watching them, we better get there. I smell trouble." Val said trying hard not to laugh.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"TYLER? How the heck have you been? You haven't called for the longest time, where are you at..." Jamie  
started but got cut off.  
  
"Whoa Jamie. Do you know where Hank is? I have been trying to get a hold of him but he is not answering is  
phone in Florida."  
  
"Yea he's here, hang on." Jamie handed the phone explaining who it was.  
  
"Hey buddy. How are you doing?" Hank said, happy he was talking with his best friend again.  
  
"Hey Hank. Sorry I haven't called, but I've been way busy working. Why are you at Jamie's?"  
  
"Well, I'm moving back here. I wanted to be with my friends." He replied.  
  
"Oh OK kewl. I'll be there in 5 days. Have you heard from Val?" Tyler was couious.  
  
"Nope. None of us had, since she moved after her father..." He trailed off.   
  
After a few quick things here and there, they finally hung up. Just as Hank and Jamie were about to head for  
the kitchen a second time, they heard the door open. Jamie looked around the corner and saw Caitie and ran  
to her, "Thank God you're here. Now you can cook. The kids are hungry."  
  
"Jamie, Jamie, Jamie..." Caitie started.  
  
"Are you guys always like this?" Val asked coming around the corner.  
  
"VAL oh my God/so good to see you/where have you been/Don't you know how to use a phone or the  
Internet." Came from Hank and Jamie while trying to hug her.  
  
"Jamie, Hank. I would like you too me Taylor. My daughter."  
  
Taylor came around the corner, "Hiya." She said in the cutest voice, which had an England accent.  
  
"Oh Val," Hank started, "She's so cute. Who's the.."  
  
"Hank. I'll talk to you about that later OK?"  
  
When Hank was about to response, Jake, Collen, and Alex come running out, "What's all the noice?/Where's are  
food?/Mommy/Your home/Who are they?" They all said at once.   
  
After they introduced everyone Val and Caitie went to make supper. But not before Jamie and Hank got in  
there teasing in on Val about not to burn the water and should we call the poison control speeches. After  
it was ready they sat down and ate, The grown ups at one table and the little ones at there own little  
table. Val explained the story of what she told Caitie to Jamie and Hank. When they were done eating Val a nd  
Hank got up to tuck the little ones in bed. While Caitie and Jamie washed the dishes.  
  
After a few minutes Jamie spoke up, "So Caitie. How long is Val staying?"  
  
"I don't know, why?"  
  
"Well. Because Tyler is coming home in 5 days and he will be coming here."  
  
A/N: Well? How do you like it? I hope you review it and tell me what you think. Chapter 3 will be up later  
on or tomorrow or sooooon. I hope. Thanks to everyone that helped me:) And don't ask about the name. I have  
no ida i just made it up:) And right now i have no spell checker so plz don't put that agaisnt me. 


	3. The Emergency

A/N: Well here is chapter three. I hope you like it and plz review. And I want to thank Peanut for helping me out with this chapter. Thank you   
soo much. You are a lifesavor.   
  
Disclamer:Same old, same old. I owe everything Disney and AA company dont, that you don't know.  
  
  
All or Nothing chapter three: The Emergency  
  
  
"The kids are asleep." Val announced walking into the kitchen where Jamie and Caitie were doing the dishes. "So   
anyone hear from Tyler lately? The last time I heard from him was the day I left." She finished with a sad voice.  
  
  
"I haven't talked to him for about 3 weeks." Caitie spoke up.  
  
  
"How was he?"  
  
"Lonely...." Caitie was cut of by the phone ringing and went to get it.  
  
"Um Guys," Caitie said coming back into the room, "I gotta go. Work needs one of my stories and stuff. Val, you're more   
than welcome to stay here with us. You know that right?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks."   
  
  
Caitie left and Val announced she was going to get some rest. In the meantime Jamie and Hank were making plans for   
how they were going to get Val to stay 5 or more days.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Caitie walked in the house, at about 6:30 PM. She just got back from work and she smelled food. She wondered who   
was cooking. She walked in and saw it was Jamie, "Hey hun. What are you cooking?"  
  
  
"Oh Caitie, you scared me." Jamie turned around and kissed his wife, "And it's Taylor's favorite meal. Simple too. Hot   
dogs cute up, corn with butter on them, Pickles to go with the cut-up hot dogs and mashed potatoes with ketchup on   
them." Jamie made a face while mentioning the ketchup. "It's not that bad, but a little gross."  
  
  
"So where's Val?"  
  
  
"Oh she's still sleeping."  
  
  
While Caitie and Jamie were fixing dinner, Val was sleeping and the kids were playing in the play room. Just as Caitie   
and Jamie finished, Val came downstairs, "Hey." Val said, sitting down on a chair.  
  
  
"Hey Val. Felling better?" Jamie said to her while he got the plates ready.  
  
  
"Yeah, I guess a little."  
  
  
Caitie went up to the playroom to get the kids so they could eat. As they were eating, Val's cell phone rang. She   
excused her self and went into the living room to get it, "Hello?"  
  
  
"Val, It's Jake, your boss. Ya. We need you to come in ASAP."  
  
  
"I'm on vacation." Val told him, annoyed.  
  
  
"We know, I'm sorry. It will only be for 5 days or even less."  
  
  
"FINE. But that's all, then I'm taking a vacation for a month. I'll be there in the morning."  
  
  
"All right."   
  
  
Val walked back into the kitchen, "Me and Taylor have to go. I have to go back to work for a few days. I'm really sorry to   
make this short."  
  
  
"How long will you be gone?" Jamie asked knowing Caitie didn't want her to go.  
  
  
"My boss said no more than 5 days, so I told him it is fine, but i get one month vacation. So i'll be gone 5 or 6 days, than   
I'll be back."  
  
  
"Well why doesn't Taylor stay here, We could watch her for you. And you wouldn't have to be worried about her." Jamie   
spoke up.  
  
  
"Only if she wants to." Val told him.  
  
  
After dinner Val talks to Taylor, and finds out she would like to stay with Jamie, Caitie, and the kids. So Val packed and   
Jamie took her to the airport.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Val had been gone for 4 days. The kids were out playing with a ball. When Taylor missed, she ran to get it, and had ran   
into the street and didn't see the car coming at her, fast. The car had hit her and she went flying into the air and landed   
across the street. The kids ran into the house yelling, "Mommy, daddy. Taylor got hit by a car."  
  
  
Jamie and Caitie ran out. They rushed her to the emergency room and called Val.  
  
  
Within a couple of hours Val ran into the hospital's waiting room. Just as she got there, the doctor came out for the   
news, "We need to speak to the parents of...VAL, what are you doing here."  
  
  
A/N: Who is the doctor? Where is Tyler? Is the doctor Tyler?  
  
If you can answer right by reviewing, or in e-mail (valandsarahfanfic@hotmail.com) you can get the next chapter and a   
chance to yell at me about how late my other stories are. All in all review or no more story. Have a nice day. 


	4. Doorslaming, Pizza, Movie, and Popcorn

All Or Nothing Chapter 4: Doorslaming, Pizza, Movie and Popcorn  
  
"I'm here because my daughter got hit by a car."  
  
"You're a mom? Your daughter is Taylor Smith?"  
  
"Yeah." By now she was crying, "How is she?"  
  
"Well you can stop crying. She has a short memory loss, but she should be ok in a couples of days, and one broken arm." He finished.   
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Yeah, follow me."   
  
Tyler lead the way to the room and once Val saw Taylor she started to cry again. Tyler went over by her and put his arm around her, "Val, calm   
down. It will be alright. Your daughter needs you right now, you have to be strong."  
  
"But my baby..." Just before Val could finish, Taylor woke up, "Who are you?"  
  
Val looks over at her, walks to her bed and says to her, "Taylor..."  
  
"Wait." She interupted, "Who's Taylor?"  
  
Val looks over at Tyler and he gives a look as to continue. "That's you."  
  
"Oh so my name is Taylor?" She asked.  
  
"Yes and I'm your mom."  
  
"You're my mommy?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"So than your my dad right?" She asked towards Tyler. She had asked the question Val didn't want to answer.  
  
Val looks over at Tyler and says, "No. He's your doctor and an old friend of mine from high school."  
  
"Yeah, I'm your doctor and I'm STILL your mom's friend. That wont change." Tyler spook up for the first time sience being in the room.  
  
Tyler looked over at Val and smiles, and she smiled back. Taylor fell back asleep and while walking out of the room, Tyler truns to Val and says,   
"So where are you staying?"  
  
"With Caitie and Jamie."  
  
"But they live an hour and a half from here."  
  
"I know. So where are they at?"  
  
"They asked me to take you back when I got off and I get off in....5 minutes."  
  
"No I'm not goin to go. I'll stay here. I want to be close to her."  
  
"Well you can stay at my house. It's only about 5 minutes from here. And plus, you look tired."  
  
"Ok. Thanks." Val smiled at him,   
  
"And you can call Caitie from my house to tell her if you want." Tyler told her.  
  
"Already."  
  
Val follows Tyler to his office where he changed his coat and they walked to his car. In the car Tyler first spook up, "So how have you been?   
What did you do after you moved?"  
  
After a couple of minutes, Tyler still didn't get an answer, "If you rather not tell me that's ok."  
  
"I just don't fell like talking about it right now, sorry."  
  
"It's ok. I'll be here when you want to talk."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
About an minute later they reached the house, "Were here." Tyler said pulling up in the driveway.  
  
Val looked up at the hosue, and wasn't suprised. They got into the house and Val sat down on the couch, followed by Tyler.   
  
Tyler truned to Val, "Do you want anything to drink or eat?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Well I was goin to order a pizza and watch a movie. Do you want to join me?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Tyler called for the pizza, while Val looked though all the movies he had. Which were a lot.  
  
"You have the Matrix?" She said in awe.  
  
"Yeah, why do you like it?" He asked her.  
  
"It's my second favorite movie." She told Tyler.  
  
"Same here. Let me guess, your favorite movie is, Breakfast At Tiffany's?"  
  
"Yup still is my favorite movie and always will be."  
  
Just than the door bell rang. Val, being the closet to it, answered it. It was the pizza dude. Tyler handed the money before she opened the door.   
Just as he did the pizza dude, whistled at her. (Sorry everyone i'm in my 2nd study hall for today and i'm really really board and the teacher,   
which is my math teacher, keeps staring at me. Making sure i'm doing something. grrrr.)  
  
Tyler came around the corner and the guy winked at both of Val and Tyler. Knowing what he was thinking Val grabbed the pizza and shoved   
the money to him and Tyler slamed the door in his face.  
  
Tyler had also made popcorn. After Val took out Breakfast At Tiffanys and put in the Matrix, she joined Tyler on the couch. Tyler had the pizza   
in his lap, while Val had the popcorn in hers. So, they of couse, would reach over and grabe either the pizza or popcorn. And there soda's were   
on the table.   
  
After the pizza was gone, and Val was full of the popcorn she handed the bowl to Tyler, who than put it is his lap. Val leaned back on the couch   
to get more confrontable.   
  
Tyler looked over at her a few minutes later, (For the Matrix fans, when Neo was at the train station.) and saw she was sleeping. He stoped the   
movie and took her to a spare bedroom and layed her down and covered her up. And then went to bed himself.   
  
A/N: Well so ends another chapter. I hope you are likeing this. Plz read and review. And tell me what you honestly think. Should i contiue or   
just leave it and never think about it again?????? laterz. And I want to thanks Aricraze for helping me out with this chapter. Thank you very   
much. Is there anyone else who would want to beta read for me? If so plz tell me in a review. AND DONT FORGET TO REVEIW!!!!! 


	5. One-word Sentences

A/N: To answer Scarlet182's question. The little girls name is Taylor Conneli Smith. TC for the first and middle name. Sorry if that was confessing. Now we know:) Thanks to Jamieandval4eva, my friend, for beta on this chapter. Please don't forget to review.  
  
  
Disclaim: I really hate writing these. I owe, Becky, and Jamie and Caitie's kids, and Val's daughter. I think that is all. Well, and the story idea it self. Tyler, Jamie, Caitie and all the others belong to Disney and other stupid companies that decided not to even give it a serious finale.   
  
  
All Or Nothing Chapter Five: One-word Sentences   
  
  
Tyler woke up early to get ready for work. On his way to the kitchen, he passed by the room where Val was sleeping, or at least doing a really good job a pretending.  
  
  
He started to cook, when Val came out and sat down on one of the stools by the counter, "Did I wake you?" Tyler asked hopping he didn't.  
  
  
"No." Val told him.  
  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
"I'm making some of my famous pancakes, they will be ready in a few minutes."  
  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
Tyler was making the pancakes and remember he was supposed to tell Val something, "Caitie wants you to call her once you get the chance."  
  
  
"Ok."  
  
  
"Is one-word sentences all you can say?" Tyler was becoming worried.  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
After they ate Tyler started to put the dishes in the sink, "Do you want to take a shower or something? You can use some of my cloths, till we can get them back from Caitie and Jamie's."  
  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
"Ok, third door to your right."  
  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
Val came out about 20 minutes later, wearing, one of Tyler's shirt, and a pair of his sweatpants, and her hair smelling like Tyler's.  
  
  
When Tyler saw Val, he stopped cleaning the dishes and remembered how beautiful she was. He finally snapped out of it, "So do you want to go to the hospital with me now, or later on?"  
  
  
"Now." Val replied.  
  
  
"Ok. I know you can say more than one-word sentences. You would hardly ever shut-up."  
  
  
"I know. I just don't really fell like talking."  
  
  
"Ok, sorry. Let's go."  
  
  
They walked out to the car, and Tyler drove to the hospital in silence. Tyler walked Val up to Taylor's room and went to his office to start his fun day of work.  
  
  
Later on that day, Val and Taylor were playing a game when Tyler came up to check on them, "Hey Val. Hi Taylor."  
  
  
"Hiya." Val and Taylor said at the same time.  
  
  
"How you doing Taylor?"  
  
  
"I'm ok." Than she turned her attention back to the game.  
  
  
Val looked up at him, "She don't really like to be bothered when she's watching TV, or playing a game or something."  
  
  
"Oh ok. Anyways, I have a break in like five minutes, would you want to come with me and get something to eat. I know how bad the hospital food is."  
  
  
"Um. No maybe, after I have to leave, I want to stay with her."  
  
  
"Ok, than mind if I join you guys for my break?"  
  
  
"What about eating?" Val asked.  
  
  
"I can wait till I get off, than me and you can go get something to eat. If you want."  
  
  
"Ok. Sounds good."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"So Caitie," Jamie started as he walked into there house, "Any word on Val's daughter?" Jamie couldn't quite remember her name.  
  
  
"No, she hasn't called yet, I'm going to call Tyler's once I know he will be off work, and hope she is there."  
  
  
"Where are the kids?" Jamie asked, noticing no kids were running though the house.  
  
  
"Oh, Becky took them." Caitie was referring to there neighbor who had kids, "They went out to the park and asked if they could go. So, of course, I let them."  
  
  
"Oh ok. So you want to go out to eat, just the two of ours for once." Jamie laughed.  
  
  
"Sure, let's go. Help pass time, till Tyler and Val should be at Tyler's and I can call them."  
  
  
Caitie and Jamie left the house, leaving a note on their door, incase the kids were to come home early, telling them they would be back later, to stay at Becky's.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Tyler got off early that day, right after visiting hours were over with. He had talked to his boss and told him that he would need off, when visiting hours were over with, and explained why and his boss had agreed for some strange reason.  
  
  
Tyler walked back up to Taylor's room, and seen that Taylor was sleeping and Val was about half asleep. He went over by her and shook her and told her he was off, and they had to leave. They went to his car and drove to Mc. Donald's, to grab some food, before going to Tyler's. They didn't talk, Tyler figured if Val needed to talk she would, but didn't want to make her. So he just let her think about whatever it was she had on her mind.  
  
  
They got back to his house and sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV, which Everybody Loves Raymond was on. They just watched that, while they ate. Not saying a word.  
  
  
After Raymond was over, Tyler was the first to speak up, "Want to finish watching The Matrix?"  
  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
"Oh, please. Don't start with the one-word sentences again." He joked.  
  
  
Just as Tyler was about to press the 'play' button, the phone rang. He got up and grabbed the portable and answered it, "Hello?"  
  
  
"Hey Tyler, It's Caitie, is Val there?"  
  
  
"Yeah, hang on. I'll see if she wants to talk."  
  
  
"Ok." Caitie didn't know if Val would want to talk or not, with everything that has happened. So she waited and hopped she would.  
  
  
"Hey Val, Caitie is on the phone, do you want to talk to her?"  
  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
Tyler went back to the phone, "She does, but she's on the one-word sentences thing, so just thought you should know." Tyler was teasing Val. He knew the one-word sentence thing wouldn't work for long, if your talking to Caitie.  
  
  
Tyler handed the phone to Val, "Hello?"  
  
  
"Hey Val, how are you doing?"  
  
  
"Fine."  
  
  
"How's Taylor?"  
  
  
"OK."  
  
  
"I heard she has memory loss, does she remember anything yet?"  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
"Ok. When do you want me and Jamie, or whoever, to drop off your stuff?"  
  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
  
"What time?"  
  
  
"7:00."  
  
  
"Ok. We'll see you then, I have to go and clean, and get the kids ready for bed."  
  
  
"Bye."  
  
  
"Bye Val."  
  
  
Val hung up the phone and handed it back to Tyler, who set it down beside him, and pushed play.  
  
  
Tyler could tell something was up with Val, or something was really bothering her. He looked over at her again, and saw she had a blank stare on her face, looking at nothing inpatuicular. He decided to try to get her to tell him what was up, "Val?"  
  
  
No response, he looked back over at her, "Val, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Tyler was becoming worried.  
  
  
A/N: Hahahaha. Cliffy, awww. Please review. 


	6. Memories and Loss

A/N: Well here is another chapter. Now I need your guy's opion's, should she die, or should she live. I have sumthing planned if she lives. Review and tell me. Thanks. I want to say a massive thank you to my number one fan, Andrea (Jamienval4eva) for betaing this chapter and to Aricraze for helping me out. And everyone else that helped:)  
  
Disclaim: I don't owe any of the IAHB charaters, though I do owe, TC, the nurse and the other doctor, and Caitie and Jamie's kids. I think I owe them, not sure:)  
  
All or Nothing Chapter Six: Memories and Loss  
  
Tyler took his hand and put it on Val's shoulder and shook it, "Val! Are you ok?"  
  
Val came back into reality, "Huh?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Tyler asked.  
  
"I-I have a bad felling about TC."  
  
"She was fine when we left earlier, Val. I'm sure..." Tyler was interrupted by the phone ringing; "Hang on," He reached over and grabbed the phone, hitting the 'talk' button, "Hello?"  
  
Val could see the look on Tyler's face turn to worry, "I'll be right there." Tyler hung up the phone.  
  
"What's going on?" Val demanded.  
  
"It's Taylor, she has taken a turn for the worse." Tyler told her.  
  
"I'm going with you." Val said with her voice starting to crack.  
  
Tyler and Val ran to the car and Tyler speed the whole way to the hospital, "She'll be fine,"   
Tyler kept saying, trying to comfort Val as well as convince himself of those exact words at the same time.  
They ran though the hospital but a nurse stopped Val, "Only the doctor can go in there right now."  
  
Val walked over to a chair and just sat down, and begun to pray that her little girl would be okay.  
  
Soon Tyler came out of the doors, and had a sad look on his face, "Val?"  
  
"NO...She...NO.." Val stuttered, assuming the worst but praying that it wasn't true.  
  
"Val, she's in critical condition. They don't know how, but she just stopped breathing, and went into a coma. She might not make it..."  
  
"NO. I can't loose another..." Val started.  
  
Tyler sat down next to Val and put his arms around her, "What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"One day me and my husband, were going to pick up TC from a friends house. And out of nowhere this car came at us. We never saw it coming. The driver was drunk. I was pregnant at the time. But neither my husband nor the baby made it. They both died. I watched my husband die right there in front of me. And I couldn't do anything..."  
  
"Oh my-Val I'm so sorry."  
  
Just than Caitie came running into the waiting room, "Val, oh my God, I am so sorry. But she'll be fine. She'll pull through. I know she will."   
  
Val and Caitie hugged, "Thanks Caitie."  
  
"Um…how's she doing??" Caitie asked.  
  
"She's in critical condition, and in a coma." Tyler filled Caitie in. " There's a chance that she might not make it," Tyler said, saying aloud the words everyone was thinking.  
  
They all sat there waiting to see what would happen next.  
  
Tyler kept his arm around Val, and she leaned her head on his chest. Another doctor was in with TC, so Tyler didn't have to be in there now.  
  
Val's cell phone rang; she reached down to her pocket, and grabbed it, not moving away from Tyler, "Hello?" Val said, trying her best not to cry over the phone.  
  
"Hi, Val. It's your boss. I heard what happened, I'm sorry. If you can't make it back to work on time, I understand. Stay there as long as you need to."  
  
"Ok thanks. Bye." Val hung up the phone and handed it to Tyler, not thinking. Tyler just took it and put it in his shirt pocket.  
  
"Who was that Val?" Caitie asked.  
  
"My boss. He said I didn't have to go back to work, till TC was better, and I'm able to. And I can stay here as long as I need to."  
  
"Oh, ok." Caitie was kind of hoping Jamie would call to see what was going on. He might have been able to help Val. 'But he's probably sleeping' Caitie thought.  
  
They sat there for what seemed forever to Val. Finally a doctor came running out, "Doctor Connell, we need you right away."  
  
Tyler got up quickly, looked over at Val and seen her scared face, and followed the doctor.  
  
Caitie tired her best to comfort her friend, but nothing seemed to work.   
  
Tyler came out sadder than they have ever seen him, the whole time they both known him. He walked closer to Val and Caitie, "Val…" Tyler began, his voice shaking...  
  
A/N: Well live or die? Review and tell plz. 


	7. What Do You Say

A/N: Hey all. Ok Aricraze, I know this is NOT what you wanted. But this is a good story to. I just got the stength? to work on this. I knew what was going to happen forever, and so did you. I know it's not Switching Colors and I'm SORRY! I'll work on that AS SOON AS I CAN GET AN IDEA OR TWO. So if anyone knows any, please tell me. I'll beg if I have to. Now Read and Review Please. Thanks to Ari for beta reading. :)  
  
Disclaim: OK you all know the drill, so I'm not going to say it over and over again. Though with new things I will. I own Taylor, her nurse, Taylor's surgen. I don't owe this song either. It's Reba McEntires's What Do You Say! Great song. Listen to it if you can. (Country) ~~Country Rocks~~  
  
  
All or Nothing Chapter 7: What Do You Say  
  
Val looked up at Tyler, "NO...She can't....NO..."  
  
"Val, I need you to follow me," Tyler told his friend.  
  
Val slowly nodded and got up. Tyler lead the way to his office and opened the door. Val sat down on a couch he had in there, and Tyler sat down next to her and took her hand.  
  
What do you say at a moment like this  
When you can't find the words, oh to tell it like it is  
Just close your eyes and let your heart lead the way  
Lets get out of here, oooh what do you say  
  
Tyler looked down at the ground, than to Val, "TC has Cardiac Tamponade, which means that from the trama, blood got into her heart sac, and that caused her to stop breathing. Only chance for her to survive, is to do surgery right away."   
  
Val looked up at Tyler, "Wha-What kind of surgery?"  
  
"They will have to stick a needle by her heartsac, and try to get as much blood out that way, as they can. And if there's still some in there, they will have to stick a tube down there."  
  
Val nodded, "Ok."  
  
"OK, I have to tell them to go ahead. I won't be doing surgery, i'm not qualifted for that." Tyler got up and went to his phone and pushed a couple numbers, "Get Taylor into surgery STAT."  
  
Tyler hung up the phone and went back to Val, "We will need to go up to the surgery waiting room. Caitie can come up to if she wants."  
  
"I thought only family was alound up there?"  
  
"I'm the doctor, so it's up to me." Val got up and followed Tyler back to the waiting room where Caitie was waiting, pacing back and forth, "Caitie, we got to go up to the surgery waiting room," Val told her.   
  
They all walked up to the surgery waiting room and sat down. Tyler had explained to Val that with TC only being four, there's a chance she might not make it though, but it's the only chance for her to survive to.  
  
What do you say at a moment like this  
When you can't find the words, oh to tell it like it is  
Just close your eyes and let your heart lead the way  
Lets get out of here, oooh what do you say  
  
  
A few hours later, the surgeron, came out, "Miss Valerie Lanier?"  
  
Val stood up, "Yeah?"  
  
"The surgery went good, Taylor is in recover right now. So as soon as she wakes up, we will let you know and you can go see her."  
  
Val nodded and sat back down next to Tyler. Tyler put his arm back around her, "It will only be about 1 or 2 hours." Tyler reasurred her.  
  
They all sat there and waiting, finally the surgeron came back out, "Miss Valerie Lanier? You can go to see Taylor now. She is in room 23." And with that the surgeron left.  
  
Val, Tyler, and Caitie got up and Tyler lead the way to her room. Val was unsure if she could go in there, but with reasurring from Caitie and Tyler, she walked in.  
  
"Hey Taylor, how ya felling?" Val asked her daughter.  
  
"Hi mommy," TC smiled, "I ok now."  
  
Val went over and huged her daughter, "You remember Caitie and Tyler?"  
  
"Yeah, Tyler my doctor, and your friend. And, Caitie, is your friend, that we were going to visit."  
  
"Do you fell any pain?" Tyler asked.  
  
"No. But I am a little tired." Taylor yawned.  
  
"Well get your rest, you will need it."   
  
Taylor nodded and she dozed off, Tyler turned to Val, "She'll be ok. Do you want to go back to my house and get some rest?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
After saying goodbye to Caitie, and saying they would see her tomorrow, Val and Tyler headed off to Tyler's. Once they got inside, they went to the kitchen to get some coffie. Val sat down while Tyler made it. When it was done he handed her a cup and sat down himself.  
  
"How is work going?" Tyler asked Val, not sure of what she did now.   
  
"It's going good. We're adding a new wing at the hospital.' Val told him.  
  
"Oh, cool."   
  
Silence.  
  
They sat there for a few mintues until Val finally said something, "I guess your woundering where, Taylor's dad, Sean, is at a time like this." Val looked up at Tyler.  
  
"Yeah, I was kinda woundering. I just kinda thought he was working on that wing...."  
  
"No. About six months ago, Sean and I were driving to pick up Taylor, at a friends when-.." Val was interupted by the phone.  
  
"Hang on," Tyler went to the phone and picked it up, "Hello?"  
  
"Doctor Connell?" The voice on the other side asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"This is, Andrea, Taylor's nurse. Um-Well, she is crying and screaming that her chest hurts, and screaming for her mom. She wont calm down..."  
  
"Ok, we will be right there..."  
  
"Can I talk to Miss Lanier?"  
  
"Sure," Tyler covered the phone, "Val, Taylor's nurse wants a word with you..." He handed her the phone.  
  
"Yeah?" Val asked.  
  
"Miss Lanier, Taylor is screaming and yelling for you. So could you come down here please?"  
  
"Yeah I'll be right down." Val hung up the phone and looked over at Tyler, with a questionable face.  
  
"They said she is having chest pains, and that CAN'T be good with the surgery she just had. Let's Go!." They raced out to the car.  
  
What do you say at a moment like this  
When you can't find the words, oh to tell it like it is  
Just close your eyes and let your heart lead the way  
Lets get out of here, oooh what do you say  
  
  
A/N: Now what is wrong with TC? Is she going to die? Well try to guess, and if you guess right, you get the next chapter!! YAY!!! LoL. And Yes, I know what I'm going to do. Review now! please! 


End file.
